FIELD OF INVENTION
The present invention relates to power-line-operated electronic inverter-type ballasts for gas discharge lamps and particularly to means for providing .filtered DC for the inverter therein without requiring the use of electrolytic capacitors while at the same time providing for high power factor in respect to the power drawn by the ballast from the power line.